Daughter to the Covenant
by RaindowBowCupcake
Summary: There weren't supposed to be anymore of them, all the people in their family that got the power were first born sons' since the coven was formed, untill Amelia Perry was born, and there are big plans for her. Caleb/Oc. OOC T rated.
1. Prologue

_**Authors Note:** Okay guys, I finally read all the reviews for this story, or the one sucky ass chapter that was there. So I decided to try and fix my shit, so I did. Anyways, this is what I did to it. I am a teen now, and decided to use the things I know and use now to try and make this better. Im story for the way the first was one, and sorry for my mistakes. Thanks to the one review that opened my eyes to make me see my mistake. _

_**Author:** RainbowCupcakes _

_**Disclaimer: **These characters and the movie The covenant do NOT belong to me. I own **the plot for this story though**, so that counts for something_

_**Pairing:** **Caleb/OC **, Pogue/Kate , Tyler/OC, Reid/OC_

_**Warning: **No warning._

_**Enjoy.**_

_Prologue _

_No one really knows how the powers came to be. Not even the oldest book recorded how it all came down to this. It had been many years of birth and death, power forming unto the families as it passed on through generations. A select group that had not been killed off during the witch trials formed a Covenant of Silence, the power is now pasted down to the first born sons for every new generation. The families that survived were Garwin, Sims, Perry, and Danvers. _

_There had been said to have female witches during the witch trials, but now the magic sticks to the males, their bodies strong enough to survive their final ascension. The final phase, the final task of gaining the powers that had been passed down from Father to Son._

_The males never knew, how close they were to a new generation, the generation of female witches. They were so close, not even knowing she walked through their lives day in and day out. It had been 400 hundred years since a female survived her destiny. It was her that would save them, their lives rested in her hands, she would protect them, even if it meant she had to give her life to do so._

_My name is Amelia Perry, and I am the first surviving female witch in the Covenant of Silence. _


	2. First Change to Life

_**Authors Note: **Okay, the first actual chapter. The one that actually has story in it. I don't have the slightest clue if I will continue this story, but I felt obligated,and had some inspiration to write this story. So bare with me people. I got five reviews, one of them opening my eyes on what a disaster!- this story was.** I was young** when I wrote this story, but that's pretty much an excuse though. Anyways, enjoy, review, read, doesn't matter. _

_**Author:**RainbowCupcakes _

_**Disclaimer: **These characters and the movie The covenant do NOT belong to me. I own **the plot for this story though**, so that counts for something_

_**Pairing:** **Caleb/OC **, Pogue/Kate , Tyler/OC, Reid/OC_

_**Warning: **No warning._

_**Enjoy.**_

The rain beat against the window pane, the sound soothing as she watched out the glass into the horizon. Her breath fogged the glass slightly as she let out a long sigh. The day had been pretty boring, the long hours of school dragging like boulders through wet sand. Amelia pressed her forehead against the cool glass as looked at clock across from her, situated on the night stand. The time never seemed to change, no matter how long she sat there.

Her body was tensed, her muscles were achy as she had to almost forcibly removed herself from the window seat in her room. There was nothing but quiet in the empty house as she walked slowly down the stairs. Most of the rooms were dark, the bulbs from various lamps she switched on gave very little comfort. It was her thirteenth birthday and she was stuck her in the house as her brother went out, their father tugging her twin along with him.

Pogue had been scared and nervous, she could see it as he looked over his shoulder at her before their father tugged him away. Harmony Perry had kissed her daughter on the head before going out to talk to one of the group mothers. The house had been locked up as they left her alone to celebrate by herself. She doubted she wanted to go anywhere that Mason Perry was tugging his first born son too.

Sense late afternoon Amelia had become sick with a slight fever, though giving no indication she was unwell. Smiling slightly through it all, giving comfort to her stricken brother rather show she wasn't at her best health. Since birth Pogue could tell she wasn't alright better than anyone else, but the newly teen boy had a lot on his mind, and she wasn't going to worry him with simple stuff.

Flipping the light switch on the kitchen light blared brightly as he rebound off shiny counter tops, and silver kitchen wear. Opening the third cabinet without even looking pulled out a small clear glass purely on instinct. Mel -as her brother and the other group boys like to call her- filled it with cool water, the feel soothing her throat slightly. Tiredness was something she wish would over come her, so she could drift off and rid herself of this feeling.

A small not started in her lower stomach, it wasn't particularly painful, but it was exactly pleasant. Placing the glass on top of the smooth counter she laid her head down against the folded arms, bent forward at the hips. The comfy pajama pants waved around her feet, brushing against the white tile. The baggy hoodie helped slightly to keep the chills away, though she practically sweating.

The pain in her body grew, her breath getting harsher. White hot agony flash through her mind making her stumble backwards with a loud scream. Grasping at her forehead not noticing the pain in her back as the small handles to the cabinets dug into skin through the material of shirt and jacket. Thrashing onto the harsh tile her body seemed to go into seizures. Jerking around as her back arched off the ground as a scream deep within her chest was released.

Her mind shut off, there was only pain and the uncontrollable jerks of her muscles. The loud bang of the door wasn't heard as Mel screamed towards the ceiling, or the loud foots steps as someone ran towards the kitchen.

William Danvers stopped in his track as he stared at the thrashing teenage. The Perry father had just called to say Pogue's ascension had pasted, and he was resting now. The daughter was now arched, the muscles in her neck and shoulders strained, blood rushing to her face making it sickeningly red. The veins under her skin stood out with lightening blue.

William could feel the power flowing through the air, the spikes making his eyes flash black against their will. The pitches of her scream sounded through the empty halls, rebounding as a loud cracking sound making William flinch. Large cracks started to form like snakes slithering dangerously across the frame of the walls. Plaster dust sprinkled into the air, the smell making him panic. Running quickly over to the youngest Perry his eyes flashed solid black once again as he used to transport them outside.

Look at the house it cracked loudly but held strong. All of a sudden a large bolt of lightening shot through the sky making him jump backwards. His back slammed against the cold ground as he realized it was raining hard. It had sprinkled and let up after Pogue powered up, but it was a heavy shower of freezing rain.

The screamed stopped suddenly, her body going still. Blinking past the rain, he raised his arm slightly to block out the water seeping in his eyes. His eyes flickered back and forth over Amelia's still frame, mouth opening to say something, frowning harsh. A large bolt of lightening, the strongest he had seen, even through every ascension he had attended.

The loud scream of agony slashed through the arm as her body lifted off the ground. She was floating in the air as wave after wave of pulsing raged power crammed into her chest, her body lighting up. A small trail of blood rolled like an innocent tear streak down the cheeks, getting lost in the rain. Her mouth was open, screams seemingly gone silent. The contort of her face gave was as she wept, more trails of blood leaking out from her closed eyes.

William walked closer watching with the utter most fascination and horror. Looking up at the dark clouds, the blackness making almost a perfect circle as gods let power rain down on an innocent girl. A large spark ran down the line of light, almost beautiful looking, and slammed into Mel's chest, who was long past screamed. The was a jerk and than William launched himself forward to catch the girl in his arms.

Squatting down on one knee the other supporting the top half of Mel's limp body started into the face of a blood cry angel. That's what she peered to look like. Her dark blond hair, soaked with blood, tears, and rain running out behind her. The blood was being washed away like it was never there, only a slight stain around her eyes gave any indication they ever existed. The red around her face began to fade, leaving her with almost a glow.

The immobile movement of her chest had him panic. He tapped against the pale cheeks, the soft skin extremely warmed. "Amelia!" William called out strongly, he pushed a piece of hair our of her face, a piece that had gotten stock on the way down. All the children to the Covenant were close, all the boys were like his sons, and this girl... This was the first girl born into the family in a VERY long time. She was the daughter of the group...

She was the daughter of the Covenant.

Laying her flat against the ground he pressed her ear to her chest, just barely catch the slow beats. He rubbed his thumb over her cheeks, before tilting her head back and breathing into her mouth. There wasn't any sound from her as he listened before trying again. There wasn't a sound and he pulled back looking around as his lungs struggled to breathe before he frowned looking back down.

His eyes were liquid black, dark and dangerous as they stared at her throat. Willing the air into her lungs, waving his hand over her chest he waited. The loud gasp broke through the still air, the rain becoming quiet back round noise. _**"Oh thank god." **_The Danvers fathers said aloud pulling her towards his chest, Using to block out the rain. Mel tensed up flailing slightly as the tight sore muscles were jarred. She felt like she had been crushed by a steam roller, thrown over a bridge and hit by a bus on the way down.

"_**Oww." **_Mel said croaking slightly, but simply as her eyes opened to look at the father figure. Of all the fathers, she was closer to him. She loved her old man, William Danvers came in close second. Father number two along with Garwin and Simms. William let out a shaky laugh as he pressed her to his chest firmly and rose to his legs trying not to shift her to much. _**"I'm gonna pass out now."**_ She said quietly as she went limp in his arms laying her head against his shoulder.

He would keep her secret, for now. This wasn't his secret to tell, and he doubted she wanted the boys to know now. A light kiss was planted on her forehead as he walked up the stairs fixing the broken parts in his wake. There was light sounds as the various materials and places fixed and repaired. There was a burn in his chest, the feeling of need to Use more, but for the time being he merely laid the unconscious girl under her blankets and turned out the lights.

_**Authors Note: **Not my** best** work, I am trying to write this story from scratch. I **didn't** and **don't** remember my idea for this story, but I am trying to make it so yeah. Hope you enjoyed, and wait **patiently** for the next chapter. I am currently working on a few things, not for this account, for my other account. _

_**Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**_

_**`RainBowCupcakes.**_


End file.
